Början
by slimtotheshady
Summary: Fanfic ur Alice perspektiv. Historian utspelar sig precis innan Bella kommer till Forks. Man får följa hela början på den omöjliga kärleks historien från Alices håll, Innan den ens börjat.
1. starka band

Jag susade ner för trappan, Jasper skulle komma in springande genom dörren om 4.56 sekunder. Jag var glad att det bara skulle vara vi två hemma denna kväll. Jag hade saknat honom så mycket. Hela familjen hade gett sig ut på jakt för exakt 4 dygn och 21 timmar sedan, egentligen skulle jakten inte bli så lång om inte jag hade "sett" att solen skulle lysa hela veckan i våran hemstad Forks. Så resten av familjen hade ingen brådska med att komma tillbaka, ett samtal till Forks High School och vi hade alibi för att vara borta hela veckan. Vi skulle till Canada och fotvandra i skogarna där, Eller, det var vad alla trodde. Jag följde bara med och jagade och återvände sedan till Forks igen. Resten av familjen passade på att hälsa på våra närmaste vampyr vänner, familjen Danali. Vi hade allihop bott tillsammans en kort stund för många år sedan nu, men eftersom vi bodde så många tillsammans började folk bli misstänksamma. Så Cullens (vi) slog oss ner i Forks. Jag och Jasper hade aldrig bott här tidigare. Men Esme,Rosalie,Emmet,Edward och Carlisle hade bott här tillsammans för flera årtionden sedan. Ingen skulle kunna känna igen oss, Alla som bodde här då hade dött för länge sedan. Anledningen till att jag inte följde med resten av min familj till Alaska där Danali hade sitt hem var att jag behövde tid för mig själv. Jag behövde utrymme för min sorg.. Jag visste ingenting om mitt mänskliga liv. Jag mindes bara att jag hade en liten syster, som jag älskade över allt annat. Cynthia . Hon dog för exakt 8 år sedan. Min syster, mitt ända band till mitt mänskliga liv. Jag önskade att jag fått se henne växa upp, jag önskade att jag hade funnits där när hon levde sitt liv. Men för exakt 8 år sedan tog det slut. Jag chipade efter luft och paniken la sig som en svart dimma över mig. Måtte Jasper komma snart. Då skulle allt kännas bra. Åh Jasper, min styrka..

Dörren svängde upp och jag omfamnades av två starka armar. Jag kände inte styrkan i dom så som en människa skulle ha gjort. Jag kände bara värmen från min älskades kropp. Jasper hade äntligen kommit hem. Och jag lutade mig mot hans släta bröst. All min oro försvann när jag stod där omfamnad av Jasper. Jag var den normala,glada Alice igen.

"Välkommen hem"

viskade jag till honom och lyfte upp huvudet så att jag kunde se in i hans ögon. Dom speglade exakt dom känslor jag kände just nu. Jasper log och böjde sig framåt, Jag slöt ögonen och andades in. Jaspers läppar rörde mina en gång, en till gång. Det räckte för att tända elden i oss båda. Jag pressade mig emot honom och han kupade ena handen på under sidan av mitt lår. Jag flätade in mina händer i hans honungs blonda hår och hoppade hur lät som helst upp i hans famn. Jag kände hur vinden susade förbi oss när Jasper snabbt sprang upp för trappan och in genom våran sovrums dörr. Han satte ner mig på sängen och avslutade det vi höll på med,och granskade mig en lång stund. Hans ansikte såg vaksamt ut. Sedan sa han.

"Alice.. Jag trodde du skulle vara upprörd över det här med din syster"

Han sa det med låg och melodisk röst. Jag tog in orden och insåg att det han sa faktiskt var sant. Jag borde vara upprörd. Jag hade gått runt och varit till när galen dom två senaste dagarna. Men jag kände mig inte upprörd alls, det slog mig nu att Jasper antagligen skulle lugnat ner mina känslor omedelbart då. Men han hade själv sagt det, alltså hade han inte behövt använda sin "kraft" på mig. Jag suckade.

"Ja, antagligen borde jag vara mycket upprörd. Men så fort du kom in genom dörren.."

jag tittade upp mot hans ansikte och log lite generat,han möte min blick och jag såg värmen i hans ögon.

"försvann alla känslor som gjorde mig upprörd" avslutade jag meningen och la mig lätt ner på sängen.

_Tanya lutade sig sakta framåt och hennes rödblonda hår föll perfekt omkring hennes oval formade ansikte. Hennes läppar särades i ett nervöst leende och hon böjde sig ännu längre fram för att kyssa mannen framför henne. Mannen framför henne strök bort en hårslinga från hennes ansikte ,han vände sitt huvud långsamt ut mot den svarta natten, EDWARD! _

Jag sögs tillbaka till verkligheten och drog efter andan. Jag försökte förstå vad jag nyss hade sett. Edward och Tanya. Ensamma,på väg att kyssa varandra. Det måste varit Tanyas beslut jag såg. Edward hade redan förklarat för Tanya att han inte delade samma intresse för henne som hon gjorde för honom. Jag log- Edward. När skulle lyckan träffa honom.. mitt leende blev sorgset. Det var nog inte lätt för honom att vara så ensam. Jag och Jasper,Rosalie och Emmet, Carlisle och Esme och sen Edward. När skulle vi bli jämna par. OM vi någonsin skulle bli jämna par. Jasper avbröt mina tankar.

"Vad såg du,Alice?" frågade han otåligt.

Jag mötte hans blick och började sedan fnissa. Jag berättade för Jaz vad jag hade sett och till och med han började små skratta lite. Stackars Tanya! Men det bekymrade oss inte mer den kvällen. Vi hade inte varit själva på en väldigt lång tid, och vi utnyttjade varje stund av våran ensamhet.


	2. minnen

Morgon solen stod högt på himlen och skogen var full av liv denna vackra höst morgon. Alla små varelser glädjes av solen precis som dom flesta gjorde dom här dagarna i Forks. Natten hade nåt sitt slut alldeles för fort, men jag skulle inte klaga. Jag hade njutit av varje stund jag och Jasper delade den natten. Jag hade förstås blivit avbruten när Edwards beslut dök upp som från ingenstans.

"_Tanya.. jag har redan förklarat detta för dig. Jag är väldigt ledsen att jag inte känner detsamma för dig som du verkar göra för mig" han tittade ursäktande in i Tanyas skamsna ögon. _

Förutom det hade natten varit perfekt. Jag hade saknat Jasper på så många sätt. Det var så länge sedan vi kunnat tänka på bara oss själva. Men nu var det morgon och resten av familjen skulle komma tillbaka när som helst. Jag susade runt i min garderob, tog ner den ena blusen efter den andra. Jag hade väldigt svårt att bestämma vilken som passade bäst till dom vita designer jeansen jag redan hade på benen. Jag granskade mig själv i spegeln, suckade och tog av mig blusen. Nej rosa passade inte alls. Till slut valde jag den ljus gröna blusen, tog en sista titt och konstaterade att det faktiskt var en fantastisk kombinotation. Detta måste jag diskutera närmare med Rosalie när hon kom hem.

Jag rusade ner för trä trappan och fann Jasper vid panorama fönstret som vätte ut mot skogen. Hans blick var fäst på något långt inne bland träden och när jag ställde mig bredvid honom kunde jag se att det var Emmets stora figur han granskade. Emmet svingade sig från gren till gren och landade bara några meter från huset när han stannade upp för att vänta in Rosalie, som kom ut ut skogen strax efter honom. Emmet sträckte ut sin hand mot henne, och Rosalie tog tag i den. Jag log, och sträckte mig efter Jaspers hand. Han smekte min och försvann sedan ut i hallen. Jag tittade långt efter honom.. han verkade orolig. I samma stund öppnades dörren och Emmets höga skratt hördes ännu tydligare än det hade gjort när han stod utanför. Jag vände mig snabbt om och mötes av Rosalies strålande skönhet.

"Hej Alice, hur är det med dig?"

Frågade hon ängsligt och jag blev förvånad över hennes vänlighet. Det var inte det att Rose var otrevlig eller elak. Hon var bara hårdare än oss andra. Jag log mot henne och kom sedan ihåg att Jasper betett sig väldigt konstigt. Som svar på min tanke började han tala.

"Har det hänt Edward något?"

Hans röst var låg och spänd, jag andades häftigt in. Ja nu förstod jag varför han hade varit så konstig. Edward sprang fortast av oss alla. Jasper måste ha reagerat på att det inte var han som kom först hem. Jag blev utom mig av oro, tänk om det hade hänt honom något? Varför hade han annars inte kommit först, han var dubbelt så snabb som både Rosalie och Emmet.

"Varför tror ni det?"

Emmets höga stämma lät förvånad, han kollade först på Jasper och sen på mig med frågande blick. Jag öppnade munnen för att svara men precis då slog dörren upp och Edward kom rusande in genom öppningen till vardagsrummet. Han gick genast fram till mig och tog tag i mitt huvud och lyfte upp det så jag kollade in i hans topas färgade ögon. Jag andades ut, inget hade hänt Edward. Tack och lov.

"ALICE CULLEN. Varför skriker dina tankar _VAD HAR HÄNT MED EDWARD_?"

Jag suckade och slängde med huvudet åt Jaspers håll. Han fick förklara, jag visste att Edward bara skulle skratta åt mig . Edward släppte mig och vände sig mot Jasper som började förklara.

"Jo, Jag väntade mig att du skulle komma först hem, eftersom du är så mycket snabbare än oss andra. Så jag blev fundersam när det var Emmet och Rosalie som kom hem först. Jag överreagerade tydligen."

Sa han och höjde ett ögonbryn mot Edward. Edward började skratta så som jag trott han skulle göra, hans skratt gjorde mig varm i hela kroppen. Gud vad jag hade saknat min bror, min bästa vän.

Jag log mot Edward och han log tillbaka sitt varma "Alice" leende som alla kallade det. Jag och Edward hade ett speciellt band till varandra. När jag och Jasper först kom till familjen Cullen accepterade dom oss väldigt snabbt. Vi blev genast en del av familjen precis som om vi hade hört ihop ända från början.

Rosalie var lite skeptisk i början, hon höll sig på avstånd från både mig och Jasper. Hon tyckte inte om att vi var lika speciella som Edward. Hon tyckte det var överskattat och att vi skröt med våra "talanger". Emmet försökte få henne att ändra inställning mot oss. Inte för att det gick något vidare bra så var jag och Jasper tacksamma över att Emmet hade accepterat oss även om hans livs kärlek hade stora problem med det.

Efter ett tag svalnade hennes förakt mot oss, och vi blev äntligen som systrar på riktigt, även om hennes humör ibland blev för mycket för mig. Carlise och Esme hade välkomnat oss med öppna armar, dom tyckte om oss innan vi ens presenterat oss ordentligt. Jag mindes dagen vi kom hit, det var i december. Snön hade precis börjat fall lätt och gatorna i Forks var täckt med ett tunt täcke av den vita massan. Dom enda som var hemma i det stora vita huset var just Esme och Carlise. Jag minns att Carlise hade sett väldigt chockad ut när han öppnade dörren för oss. Hans ögon blev varma när jag förklarat vad vi, två främlingar, gjorde här. Han hade bjudit in oss, Han och Esme hade visat oss runt i huset och välkomnade oss varmt och innerligt. Jag visste att dom hade accepterat oss och det gjorde mig över lycklig. Jag kunde äntligen börja mitt andra liv, på riktigt. Men ändå var det något som kändes fel, något som låg och skavde i magen. Jag kunde inte sätta fingret på var det va. Hela natten gick jag omkring och försökte intala mig själv att allt var bra. Jag sprang varv efter varv runt den lilla staden. Mitt nya hem. När solen började stiga återvände jag till det stora vita huset. Jasper väntade på mig. Han satt utanför huset och bara väntade, hela natten hade han suttit så.


	3. Min bror

3.

_Solen stod högt på himlen och jag satt och granskade min hud i det gröna gräset utanför huset när jag hörde dom komma. Mina ännu ovetande "syskon". Deras skratt gjorde mig glad. Den blonda kom ut från träden först, hon fräste till och höjde överläppen över hennes giftiga tänder. Hennes hår blåste i vinden, och hon såg ut som en ängel där hon stod. Jag hade aldrig sett någon så vacker. Visst hade jag sett henne i mina visioner, Men det här var något annat. Att se Rosalie med egna ögon, var något som gav mig glädje. Hon var min nya syster. Efter henne kom den stora, Emmet. Hans reaktion var en aning mindre skrämmande. Han la en lugnande hand på Rosalies axel och ställde sig framför henne och blängde på mig. Och jag, jag blängde tillbaka. Sist ut från träden kom han, Edward. Han gick sakta fram bakom Rosalie och Emmet. Han var uppmärksam. Tillslut gick han bort från sitt skydd bakom sina syskon och jag kunde se honom. Han mötte min blick och log sedan ett så varmt och äkta leende att mitt stenhjärta smälte. När jag stod där, mitt emot min nya bror. Kändes det verkligen som hemma. Mitt nya hem. Det var självklart, nu när Edward var här. När han nu öppnade munnen och uttalade mitt namn med en sån mjukhet. _

"_Alice, min syster" sa han och blinkade sedan mot mig. Han vände sig sedan mot Rosalie och Emmet, som såg ut som två stora frågetecken. Men det var ju inte deras fel att dom inte kunde läsa tankar. Edward, förstod så fort han lyssnade till mina tankar. Jag förstod så fort jag såg honom i mina visioner. Att det här var mitt nya hem. Och att här skulle jag trivas._

Jag slets ur mina funderingar och upptäckte att alla kollade på mig. Jag hade sugits med i mina minnen, alldeles för intensivt. Det var inte första gången. Jag kastade en anklagande blick på var och en av dom och sprang sedan uppför trappan. Jag hörde dom långa låga stegen bakom mig och log. Edward hade förståt. Jag gick nonchalant in i hans rum och satte mig ner i den svarta skinnsoffan. Det hade varit lika skönt att stå, men skådespelet var en sådan stor del av våran vardag att det inte var lönt att sluta ens för några dagar. Edward följde mitt exempel och satte sig ljudlöst ner bredvid mig. Jag blängde på honom, en lång stund. Sedan brast vi båda ut i skratt. Ingen kunde låtsas vara sur på Edward. Vi satt så en lång stund och bara njöt av att höra varandras glada skratt. Jag älskade ljudet av Edwards lätta och melodiska skratt. Edward brukade inte skratta så mycket. Men när han väl gjorde det, var det oftast i närheten av mig. Det glädje mig lite, men det gjorde mig även sorgsen. Edward var värd att få skratta varje dag, han var värd att få känna ett leende på läpparna varje timme. Varje minut. Han var värd så mycket mer än livet han levde just nu.

"Alice.. Jag lider inte så mycket" Edwards röst var låg och jag förbannade mig själv för att jag tänkt dom tankarna i hans närhet.

"förlåt, det var dumt av mig att tänka så" Jag hoppades att han inte skulle älta det här någon längre tid. Han behövde inte tryckas ner mer under ytan.

"Alice, jag trivs så här. Även om det kan vara rätt så ensamt visa stunder, har jag allt jag vill ha" Edward mötte min blick och hans ögon var uppriktiga. Men jag såg att det fanns något mer, något jag inte kunde sätta fingret på. Han spände käkarna och rynkade ögonbrynen. Mina tankar hade irriterat honom. Jag lyfte min hand och drog mitt pekfinger över Edwards ihop rynkade panna. Han slappnade genast av.

"Hur har du haft det?" hans fråga fick mig att rysa. Jag ville inte nödvändigt vis plåga Edward med sanningen. Men jag visste att det var omöjligt att låta bli. Jag visade honom bara delar av min plågsamma tid här hemma. Han skulle inte behöva lida på grund av min sorg. Men jag såg att han gjorde det. Hans smärta var minst lika stor som min.

"Åh.." var allt han kunde få fram. Jag ville inte längre se den delen av Edward. Det gjorde ont att se honom just nu, och ännu ondare för att det var på grund av mig han satt där och plågades av tankar som inte ens var hans.

"Edward, sluta upp med medlidandet. Jag har inte varit så här glad som jag är nu, på väldigt länge" Det ryckte i Edwards mungipor.

"Kan det ha något att göra med nattens aktiviteter?" Hans retsamma tonfall gjorde mig generad. Jag klappade till honom på bakhuvudet. Det skulle inte göra ont, men det var inte heller meningen. För att reta honom tillbaka, tänkte jag närmare på nattens händelser och log.

"ALICE!" han morrade och reste sig upp från soffan. Han gav mig en äcklad blick och jag kunde inte hålla mig längre. Mitt skratt måste ha hörts på flera kilometers avstånd.

"Den som skrattar först, skrattar sist" Jag stack ut tungan mot min bror "eller är det inte så man brukar säga Edward?"

"Det där var väldigt onödigt.."

"Tål du inte ett skämt brorsan?"

"det där var inget skämt, det var ett straff"

Edwards tonfall fick mig skratta ännu mer. Han stod där länge och stirrade ut genom det stora fönstret höger om soffan. Hans blick var fäst på något långt bort. Han försökte stänga mig ute, det såg jag på honom. Vad var det här? Hade det hänt något ändå?

"Edward..vad är det?" Han rörde inte en min. "Om du inte berättar vad som har hänt, tar jag till med att av mina "straff". Så kom igen, ut med det" Han suckade och satte sig med en duns ner på platsen bredvid mig.

"Jag sårade Tanya, igen" han talade med låg röst. Jag förstod precis vad han menade, hon hade visat sitt intresse för honom ännu en gång, Och ännu en gång hade Edward blivit tvungen att såra hennes känslor. Jag tyckte oerhört synd om honom. Han hatade att behöva orsaka någon smärta. Även om det inte var i någon hög grad, hatade han det! Jag tittade på honom där han satt, Han hade lagt huvudet i händerna och satt framåt lutad. Han kände sig skyldig. Alltid så osjälvisk. Jag suckade och smekte honom sakta över ryggen. Jag behövde inte säga något, han visste vad jag skulle sagt ändå.


	4. mörkbruna ögon

"Edward" Jaspers röst var bestämd. Han hade ryggen vänd mot oss. Hans honungs blonda hår blänkte i ljuset från solen som strålade in genom det stora fönstret.

"Ja Jasper?" Jasper vände sig sakta om och tittade ner på Edward som satt bredvid mig i den vita soffan.

"Du måste sluta känna skuld över det här med Tanya. Det gör mig galen" Jag förstod honom, det kunde inte vara lätt för Jasper att känna precis allt folk runt omkring honom kände. Och Edwards humör höll på att göra mig galen också.

"Edward, han har rätt" Edward himlade med ögonen.

"Lyssna på mig nu" Han öppnade munnen för att säga något men jag hann före "Det är inte ditt fel, du kan inte rå för att du inte känner på samma sätt för Tanya. Det måste du förstå, jag är säker på att hon redan förlåtit dig. Så sluta bete dig som om du.. dödat någon" Edward gav mig en kall blick och reste sig sedan, Hans ansikte vände sig ut mot skogen och ögonblicket senare såg jag hans muskulösa ryggtavla försvinna in bland träden. Jag suckade. När skulle han lära sig att man måste kunna tänka på sig själv någon gång.

"Han kommer bli galen snart, om han fortsätter ta på sig skulden för allt som händer runt omkring honom" Jasper slog sig ner bredvid mig. Jag visste att Jasper inte menade allvar, men orden oroade mig.

"Alice!" Rosalies röst ekade i hela huset. Vad var det nu då? Jag sprang fort upp för trappan och in i hennes och Emmets rum. Rosalie stod och granskade sin spegelbild.

"Du ropade" Jag kollade på henne och drog efter andan. Vad hade människan satt på sig?

" ROSALIE! Vad är det du har på dig?" Min röst var full av avsky. Hennes långa vackra ben var inlindade i en mörk grön lång kjol, och på överkroppen hade hon en orange blus med likadant färgade knappar framtill. Hon grimaserade mot mig och kollade sedan tillbaka på sig själv. Jag gick fram och ställde mig bakom henne så jag också syntes bakom henne i spegeln.  
"Rose.." Rosalie vände sig snabbt om och väste åt mig.

"Kalla mig inte Rose,Alice"

"okej förlåt, Rosalie. Men vad är det du har på dig?" Jag skrattade där jag stod, Rosalies blick i spegeln fick mig tystna. Det var tydligen inte rätt tillfälle för humor.

"Det här var min mammas kläder" jag skämdes genast över att jag skrattat. Rosalie flinade åt mig.

"Men jag ropade på dig för att du är den mest mode begåvade person jag känner" Det gick en varm känsla igenom hela mig. Jo jag var nog den mest modebegåvade person hon kände.

"Och du skulle vilja ha hjälp med vad?" Jag jublade inombords, det här betydde att jag skulle ha något att göra idag.

"Jo.. Finns det någon möjlighet att göra dom här kläderna.. finare" Rosalie skrattade till och hon tittade förhoppnings fult på mig.

"Jag ska göra vad jag kan.. " Rosalies chockade min var mycket roande. "Rosalie, det var ett skämt. Klart jag kan göra kläderna.. finare" Hon blev genast belåten och klappade mig lätt på axeln. Det var hennes tack så mycket. Jag suckade och gick ut ur rummet. Bäst att lämna prinsessan i fred under tiden hon bytte om.

Jasper satt kvar i soffan när jag kom ner. Hans leende växte när jag kom in i vardagsrummet. Jag smekte honom sakta över håret och la mig sedan till rätta i hans famn.

_En flicka, hennes bruna ögon var.. mänskliga._

Jag togs tillbaka till nuet. Jag spelade upp det jag nyss sett. Ett par mörkbruna ögon, ett par mänskliga mörkbruna ögon. Vem var hon? Vems beslut var visionen baserad på? Jag förstod ingenting. En mänsklig flicka, en flicka jag kunde svära på att jag aldrig sett förut. Nog att jag hade träffat många människor i mitt liv, men mitt minne var fläckfritt. Den här flickan hade aldrig visat sig för mig i verklighet. Hon hade aldrig visat sig för mig.. medvetet. En flicka med mörkbuna ögon. Vem var hon?


	5. monster

Visionerna av flickan fortsatte att plåga mitt huvud. Vem var hon? Visionerna var aldrig den samma, ena gången var det hennes mörkbruna hår, andra gången hennes bleka näsa. Men jag fick aldrig en hel bild av flickan. Aldrig något att gå på. Och visionerna var alltid lika korta, bara en sekund och sedan var hon borta. Jag valde att hålla flickan för mig själv, jag ville veta vad det var vi hade att göra med innan jag berättade något för dom andra. Men jag kom ingen vart med mitt letande. Hon var ett mysterium. Hon var mänsklig, och vems beslut hon ingick i visste jag inte heller. Jag höll koll på alla inom familjen, hade något utan dom en hemlighet? Men inget verkade misstänksamt. Och vem utav oss skulle ha något att göra med en mänsklig flicka, ingen utav oss skulle vara så dum. Visst hade vi inga som helst problem att vistas med människor, men det var inget vi heller vågade göra, förutom i skolan. Vi vågade inte ta några risker, vi trivdes så bra här i Forks. Vi kände oss alla mer, avslappnade. Det kändes som vi på något sätt skulle kunna passa in här, inte för att någon annan i hela staden tyckte vi passade in. Folk drog sig automatisk undan från oss, vilket inte var oss emot.

Edward körde ljudlöst in på Forks high school studentparkering. Det tog inte någon lång tid för honom att hitta en ledig plats. Jag satt i baksättet med armarna fulla utav skolböcker, ingen semester utan läxor. Men ingen hade ens rört böckerna jag varit och hämtat för teaterns skull. Nå, vi kunde allt redan ändå. Parkeringen var full av människor vid den här tiden, dom flesta gick bara runt och kal pratade med personen som råkat hamna bredvid. Andra gick arm i arm med bästa kompisen och markerade att här fick ingen annan vara med. Vi där emot, gick tysta och sakta upp mot skolbyggnaden. Emmet och Rosalie först, sen jag och Jasper och sist Edward. Jag vände på huvudet och log mot honom, han himlade med ögonen och log sedan tillbaka.

"Alice..!" En svag röst långt bort ropade på mig. Jag var nära på att vända mig om men Jasper var snabb "Du borde inte ha hört det där" Jag nickade och väntade på att rösten kanske skulle våga ropa igen, högre.  
"ehm, Alice!" jodå det där måste jag kunnat höra med mänskliga öron. Jag släppte Jaspers hand och vände mig om, nedanför sten trappan stod Jessica Stanley med kemi böckerna i famnen. "Vi ska ha grupp arbetet idag, och jag tänkte.. eftersom.. vi.." Hon stammade fram ord efter ord men verkade inte få något vettigt ur sig, stackars flicka. Hon måste vara livrädd.

"Ja juste, vi skulle arbeta tillsammans, så kanske vi kan gå tillsammans till lektionen och komma på en bra början för vårat arbete?" Jessica suckade lättad och tog några prövande steg mot mig, jag mötte henne på halva vägen. Hennes blonda hår var uppsatt i en lång hästsvans och hon hade en vit åtsittande t-shirt. Jag gillade inte Jessica så vidare mycket, hon försökte ställa in sig så mycket hos människor. Hon var en typisk "cheerleader" tjej i en rosa tjej film. Lektionen blev lång, Jessica vågade inte yttra ett ord om det inte var jag som sa något först. Men hennes svar var alltid korta och oftast tråkiga. Det enda hon sa självmant kom när vi skulle lägga ihop i slutet av lektionen.

"Har du hört att det ska komma en ny tjej" på hennes tonfall förstod jag att hon var lycklig att få sprida skvallret vidare.  
"Nej det har jag inte hört, när kommer hon?" Jessica strålade upp, hon hade svar på den frågan.

"I övermorgon, hon är tydligen polis chefens dotter, hennes mamma stack med henne när hon bara var ett litet barn. Nu ska hon tydligen flytta tillbaka hit för..." Och nu kunde hon komma igång med pratet, men en ny tjej intresserade mig lika lite som Jessica gjorde. Lektionen tog äntligen slut och Jessica gick snabbt ut från klassrummet. Antingen för att hon ville skryta med sin stora nyhet, eller för att hon ville undvika att komma bredvid mig i korridoren. Jag skrattade till och tittade mig omkring, var vi verkligen så läskiga? Alla vände bort sina blickar när jag tittade upp, ja tydligen var vi det. Skräckinjagande monster, jag började skratta ännu mer och gick skrattande ut från klassrummet. Jag kände blickarna i ryggen när jag stängde dörren efter mig, Alice Cullen, vilket monster!


	6. syskon kärlek

Jag stönade högt när jag ställde mig sist i lunch kön. Idag slutade tydligen alla klasser samtidigt innan lunch, och kön var där med väldigt lång. Jag svepte med blicken över lokalen, stannade på bordet längst ner i hörnet av matsalen, fyra personer satt redan ner med orörda brickor på bordet framför sig. Jag suckade uppgivet, jag var helt enkelt tvungen att överleva lunch kön helt ensam. Och jag som inte ens behövde äta.. eller inte den maten dom serverade här i alla fall. Jag suckade ännu en gång. Det var ett tag sedan vi hade jagat, och det konstanta regnet ökade bloddoften från människorna omkring oss. Jag kände hur min torra hals snabbt sattes i brand. Dumma Alice! Inte tänka på mat nu. Jag gick några steg framåt i kön, och drog sakta fingrarna genom mitt korta hår. Någon slöt sig upp bakom mig i kön. Av parfymlukten kunde jag nästan gissa vem det var, Jessica Stanley. Suck!  
"Hej Alice" pep hon bakom mig. Jag vände mig snabbt om och log kort till svar. Hennes ögon blev stora av avund när jag visade upp mina vita perfekta tänder. Men efter några sekunder blev hon genast osäker, hon började famla nervöst på sin hästsvans, och hon kollade upp på mig ibland. Annars stod hon bara och kollade ner i marken. Stackars tjej, varför utsatte hon sig själv på det här sättet? Jag förstod helt enkelt inte varför människor blev så nervösa i vårat sällskap. Kön rörde sig väldigt långsamt framåt, och med mitt tålamod skulle det här bli långa minuter. Jag försökte le vänligt mot Jessica innan jag sakta gled ur kön. Hennes ögon tittade förvirrat på mig,men jag hann aldrig se om hon uppfattade min vänliga gest. Jag skyndade snabbt igenom korridoren och ut genom dörren som ledde till skolgårds området. Idag fick jag helt enkelt slippa undan charaden med att hämta mat som vi ändå slängde sedan. Folk borde givetvis lägga märke till att vi inte ens rörde maten vi tog, men ingen var så uppmärksam på oss längre. Ingen ville vara den som betraktade Cullens. Vi var som spöken, osynliga för deras ögon, eller kanske dom var rädda för spöken. Ja, inte visste jag. Bakvägen till matsalen var egentligen inte tillåten för elever, men ingen skulle komma på mig. Och även om någon gjorde det, skulle jag klara mig ur den situationen rätt så lätt. Jag öppnade ljudlöst dörren och slank snabbt och smidigt in igenom den. Som tur var, låg "vårat" bord bara några meter från bakdörren. Så det var i princip bara för mig att slå mig ner på den tomma stolen bredvid Jasper. Edward var den enda som kollade på mig när jag satte mig ner. Alla andra satt tysta och stirrade ut i rummet.

"Ingen mat för Alice idag" konstaterade han och tittade ner på den tomma fläcken på bordet framför mig. Jag ryckte lätt på axlarna. Vi satt tysta en lång stund, ingen sa något på 3.25 sekunder.

"Hur var det att arbeta med Jessica Stanley på kemin då, Alice?" Rosalie uttalade namnet med eftertryck och jag flinade mot henne.

"Tack för att du fråga" jag skrattade till och tillade sedan "Hon fick en chans att sprida det senaste skvallret vidare till en av skolans läskigaste tjej, så nog var det kul för henne" jag syftade såklart på den nya tjejen Jessica hade berättat för mig om.

"W.o.w hon måste vara överlycklig just nu" Rosalie skrattade ett torrt skratt. Hennes blonda hår var fuktigt av regnet, och hennes långa ögonfransar var fria från smink idag. Även om hon faktiskt inte behövde använda någonting för att förstärka sin skönhet, var det en del av henne. Hon älskade att stå framför spegeln och fixa och dona. Jag förstod det inte själv, men för henne betydde det nog mycket.

"Det ska tydligen börja en ny tjej här på skolan. Och det är tydligen en väldigt stor sak, så vad säger ni? Ska vi bjuda in henne till en lunch med oss?" Alla stirrade på mig förutom Edward, han bara log.

"Alice?" Japser kollade på mig med en blick som sa _har du blivit ännu mer galen. _

"Vad tänker du med kvinna?" Emmets höga stämma hördes lång ut i salen och många blickar vändes mot vårat bord.

"Okey, hör ni ta det lugnt. Hon skojade bara, det var ett _skämt_!" Edward drog ut på det sista ordet och log.

"För att vara sådana intelligenta och snabba varelser, är ni rätt så dumma om jag ska vara ärlig" Rosalie,Emmet och Jasper utbyte snabbt en blick, och reste sig sedan. Jag hann inte röra mig en millimeter innan dom alla tre tagit tag i mina ben och armar. Jag skulle kunna slita mig loss, om det bara hade varit två, och om ingen utav dom hade varit Emmet. Jag kände hur hela skolan stirrade på oss när dom bar ut mig genom bakdörren och ut på gårdsplan. Edward gick bakom oss och skrattade högt. Jag betraktade snabbt Emmets beslut och drog efter andan.

"NEEEEEEEJ, släpp ner mig" Ingen lyssnade på min vädjan och nu var det redan för sent. Dom hade burit mig hela vägen till den stora leriga vattenpöl som aldrig torkat ut vad jag kunde minnas. Och jag kände hur deras händer sakta släppte mig, och jag föll pladask ner i det smutsiga vattnet.

"iiiiiiiiiiii" Jag blev blött precis överallt. Och inte kunde jag vara så snabb upp heller, eftersom det var flera mänskliga åskådare till deras lilla skämt. Jag reste mig sakta upp från vattnet. Mina kläder var plaskvåta, och mitt hår hängde i stripor längst mitt huvud. Rosalie brast ut i skratt först, sedan sprack dom fyra andra också. Jag gav dom alla en varsin _kall _blick, och vände sedan på klacken och gick bestämt därifrån. Det här skulle dom få sota för, allihop!


	7. frågor utan svar

"Är det säkert att ni inte ska med ut och jaga, det var ett tag sen sist" Carlisle stod i dörröppningen till mitt och Jaspers rum. Han och Esme skulle ut och jaga, och det var inte lätt att säga nej, tvärtom. Jag var väldigt törstig, det var vi alla. Men skolarbetet skulle vara inlämnat imorgon, ett stort grupparbete som jag, Japser,Edward och Emmet hade jobbat tillsammans med. Så vi var tvungna att fixa det sista, vi hade säkert hunnit med båda delarna. Men jakten fick vi helt enkelt skjuta upp till senare. Jag suckade lätt och skakade åter igen på huvudet, vände mig sedan om och log mot Carlisle.

"Ha det så trevligt ni" Carlisle nickade kort och sprang sedan ut ur huset med Esme tätt efter. Deras fortsteg försvann långsamt ut i skogen och snart hörde vi dom inte längre, och vi började genast med arbetet igen. Den gamla Egypten och dess historia var ämnet vi valt för arbeter. Vi hade kommit väldigt långt men var man en Cullen, var man alltid tvungen att prestera, och alltid försöka lyckas ännu bättre än förra gången. Det var så man skapade ett gott ryckte inom lärarna. Och eftersom vi var så skräckinjagande var det lika bra att fjäska så mycket som möjligt.

"Alice, skulle du kunna rita en bild här" Emmet sträckte fram ett vanilj vit papper med prydliga bokstäver skrivet i jämna rader. Jag såg på handstilen att det var Jasper som skrivit, Emmet hade aldrig orkat vara så noggrann. Jag skrattade för mig själv när jag tittade upp på Emmets lyckliga ansikte.

"Självklart Emmet" Jag tog emot bilden och skissade snabbt upp hur jag ville att det skulle se ut. Sen började jag långsamt bygga upp bilden, jag var mycket noga med detaljer och även dom simpla delarna av teckningen såg ut att ha lagts ner mycket tid på.

"Alice" Rosalie smög sakta in i rummet, hon gick med lätta steg bort till skrivbordet i nedre delen av rummet där vi satt. Hon ställde sig bakom mig och granskade imponerat bilden jag ritat upp, hon visslade lågt och gav mig en leksam knuff på axeln.

"Här snålar man inte med fjäsket" jag vände mig och och blängde på henne, hon visste mycket väl att jag alltid ville göra mitt bästa, vad det än gällde. Hennes ansikte brast ut i ett leende och jag blev chockad av mjukheten i hennes ansikte, det var inte ofta hon visade den sidan av sig själv.

"Hur går det med kläderna jag bad dig fixa?" frågan förklarade hennes glädje, Rosalie var alltid mjuk och snäll när det gällde hennes eget bästa. Jag himlade med ögonen och reste mig från stolen och gick raka vägen in i min garderob, jag hörde hur Rosalie följde efter mig in. Jag plockade fram Rosalies mammas kläder, fast nu mycket finare än dom var innan. Jag hade gjort om dom nästan helt och hållet, men jag hade försökt behålla den gamla känslan kvar i dom. Rosalie tog emot kläderna och kramade mig lätt. Hon var tacksam, det märkte jag på henne. Men det skulle hon aldrig våga bevisa, det var min Rosalie det. Jag trippade ut ur garderoben och slog mig ner på stolen bredvid Edward igen.

_Det mörka håret blåste i vinden från fläkten bakom henne. Och hon tittade långsamt upp från golvet._

Flickan. Edward mötte min blick, hans ögon var stora av förvåning. Han ville ha ett svar på den här konstiga vision. Men vad skulle jag svara honom, jag visste lika lite som han gjorde. 


End file.
